


Ojalá pudiera

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Morgana va al encuentro de su mentora, que la solicita para algo importante. Al menos para ella.





	Ojalá pudiera

La lluvia caía incesante. Odiaba soberanamente las lluvias de verano. Era como si no tuviera suficiente el resto del año como para que también lo hiciera en la época estival.

Se apeó de su yegua. No podía seguir con ella, así que la amarró en el árbol más próximo que encontró.

—Solo estaré un rato, Freya —le susurró mientras le acariciaba el hocico—. Te prometo que no tardaré mucho en regresar.

Se dirigió hacia los botes. Un hombre bajo y enclenque le estaba esperando para acercarla hasta el castillo. Se sentó en el bote mientras Spurling, el guardabosques, comenzó a remar con cierta agilidad.

Aquello le traía demasiada nostalgia. Hacía más de diez años que se había graduado en aquella escuela, pero no dejaba de impresionarla cada vez que regresaba para alguna ocasión especial.

Tres días atrás, había recibido una carta de su maestra y mentora. Daba igual si lo que necesitaba era sangre de unicornio o pelearse con un trol, si el mensaje era de ella y la requería, allí estaría sin más miramientos.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. Le resultaba extraño verlo tan vacío, pero en pocas semanas estaría repleto de pupilos correteando por aquel lugar. Se dirigió hacia el ala donde sabía que estaría ella. El estómago le daba vueltas solo de pensar en volver a verla. Hacía tres años desde la última vez y estaba nerviosa.

Fue directamente a su despacho. Conociéndola, seguramente estaría enfrascada en bajo algún libro de hechizos o creando uno de ellos. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la puerta se abrió sin más. Entró, mirando hacia su interior en busca de su mentora.

—Milady, ¿estáis aquí? —preguntó con voz tímida.

—Aquí arriba, Morgana.

La aludida echó la cabeza hacia arriba y pudo ver a su maestra subida en las escaleras de su biblioteca. Debía de estar como a cuatro metros del suelo. Parecía rebuscar entre los libros alguno que llevara rato intentando conseguirlo sin mucho éxito.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda, milady?

—Oh, no, no es necesario… No te preocupes. Ya lo encontraré.

—¿Por qué no usáis el encantamiento _accio_?

—Porque tengo unos cuantos libros bloqueados.

Morgana se le quedó mirando, pensativa.

—No preguntes —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La joven bruja se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —comentó Rowena acercándose a su antigua alumna.

—Hace tres días que recibí vuestra carta. Me emocionó mucho saber de vos después de tanto tiempo. Aunque… —Agachó la mirada hacia el suelo—. Bueno, lamento lo de vuestro esposo, milady. Era un hombre encantador y siempre me trató muy bien.

—Ronan tuvo una vida muy intensa y me satisface pensar que sus últimos años fue feliz y que, en parte, fue gracias a mí.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. A Morgana nunca se le ha dado bien este tipo de conversaciones, por lo que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo lleva Helena?

—No demasiado bien. Estaba demasiado unida a su padre y está bastante afectada.

—Lamento escuchar eso…

—Y es por eso por lo que te he pedido que vinieras.

Morgana alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Este año Helena empezará las clases aquí, en Hogwarts.

—Eso es estupendo. ¿Y qué queréis que haga?

—El problema es que no quiere venir a tomar clases, porque piensa que sin su padre nada tiene sentido y le es indiferente todo y un montón de cosas más que prefiero no mencionar porque no vale la pena.

—Seguro que se le pasará.

—No lo sé, pero es ahí donde entras tú, mi querida Morgana. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña ella te admiraba mucho y siempre andaba correteando detrás de ti y diciendo que de mayor quería parecerse a ti…

Morgana se sonrojó. No recordaba nada de eso y hacerlo le ponía nerviosa.

—Así que quiero que hables con ella y le digas que todo va a estar bien. Seguro que a ti te hará más caso.

Rowena se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó, recostándose, en su silla. Cerró los ojos y tomó algo de aire, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, antes de seguir:

—Últimamente tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo el control de todo. Godric está muy ausente estos días por no discutir con Salazar y Helga ya no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Yo ando medio cansada de este asunto y ya no se me ocurren más cosas para que no lo hagan. El único que sabía calmar a Salazar era Ronan y ya no está aquí. Siento como que él era el pilar que nos mantenía bien unidos y ahora sin él todo se está desmoronando. Con razón Helena no quiere estudiar aquí con este panorama…

Morgana se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Rowena. Tomó un poco de aire y dijo:

—Tranquila, milady, yo hablaré con ella. Seguro que entra en razón.

Rowena le sonrió con tristeza y le cogió de las manos, apretándoselas con suavidad. A Morgana le llegó a sus fosas nasales el aroma de las rosas recién cortadas. Conociéndola, seguramente estuvo toda la mañana podando y cuidando de su hermoso rosal. Le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Era una de sus pasiones y a Morgana le gustaba observarla. Ojalá pudiera decirle eso.

Ojalá pudiera decirle muchas cosas. Como que la admiraba desde las sombras.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que adoraba su sonrisa. Que le encantaba esas arrugas que le salían cerca de los ojos y que le encantaba verla sonreír.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que le encantaba el tacto de su suave piel rozando la suya.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que ansiaba acariciarle su cabello azabache.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que deseaba más que a nada en este mundo poder besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, el mismo que antaño lo hacía su difunto esposo y ahora estaba solitario.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que siempre la había amado.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que cada vez que la veía su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Pero no podía. Sabía de sobra que no iba a ser correspondida. Rowena solo sentía aprecio y admiración hacia su vieja alumna.

Sin embargo, se contentaba simplemente con hacerla sonreír.

—Gracias, Morgana —le dijo casi en un susurro—. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Aunque —prosiguió—, lamento mucho no poder serte correspondida.

Morgana dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser. ¿Sabía ella, su mentora, sobre sus sentimientos? No, no. Tal vez se tratase de otra cosa.

—¿A qué os referís, milady?

Rowena se carcajeó.

—No me subestimes, Morgana. Hace tiempo que lo sé.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—El libro que estaba buscando cuando has llegado, habla sobre la legeremancia.

—He leído sobre eso. Es para leer la mente, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lo tenéis bloqueado.

—Es demasiado peligroso.

Morgana bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Se sentía como si la hubiesen desnudado delante de un centenar de personas.

—No te preocupes, Morgana. No te juzgo. Incluso me halaga.

La joven bruja dio un largo suspiro, aliviada.

—Será mejor que me marche a hablar con Helena antes de regresar a casa.

Rowena asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por todo, Morgana. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Le dio un abrazo y Morgana se fue con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Solo por eso había valido la pena.


End file.
